


location unknown

by Ruhikachu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Slow Burn, Time Travel, and neither do byleth nor robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruhikachu/pseuds/Ruhikachu
Summary: in which robin’s disappearance after defeating grima and byleth’s five-year-sleep coincide, and they cross paths.also known as: in which messing with time fucks things up
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	location unknown

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a clear idea of what this looks like yet - plot-wise, writing style, all of that.  
> established chrom x robin, but set before garreg mach academy phase. i've played the golden deer and blue lions routes, so i don't know much about be or ss, or anything about the dlc, so expect some things may be different?  
> anywho, let me know what you think!

_“…hey, kid...”_

_ah, i’ve been here before,_ is all she registered as her brain buzzed, ears straining to focus on the speaker.

_“…h……get up…”_

it was like her brain was already awake and working into overdrive, picking up the slack so that her senses could work. the voice was gruff, unfamiliar, but ah, words… weren’t there yet. okay, okay, hard ground beneath her, seeping earthly chill into the back of her coat, but not in a way that fazed her. soft grass though, she mused, fingers twitching alive.

_“don’t….. g… all d...”_

eyes fluttering open, she gazed up to see two figures above her, an older knight and a girl around her age with striking blue eyes. her head ached, and she shut her eyes in pain.

_“th……re..b….ter..pl……t..ke….na…th……g….nd…yo……ow…”_

when she opened her eyes, the girl wordlessly held out a hand, and robin took it, being pulled up to her feet under the stranger’s strong pull.

“what?” she finally breathed, “can you repeat what you just said?’

the man stared at her, bewilderment clear on his face. “you should get up off the ground, kid, unless you’re looking for a horse to trample ya.”

 _ah._ she’s taken aback – even though she shouldn’t be.

“ah, right then. thank you kindly, sir.” robin nodded.

she looked around, in a familiarly open clearing. “could you please point me in the direction of the nearest town?” from the sun’s location, it was about midday, so she could regain her bearings for the day, and then start charting her way back to ylisstol.

“remire village is just two days from here,” he drawled.

 _remire?_ she doesn’t remember that name on any map she’s looked at – and after two wars of bending over maps and plotting routes throughout the night, she wouldn’t believe she just missed it. a feeling crawled over her, and she folded her arms against her, hugging herself slightly.

in her daze, she didn’t notice the exchange of glances between the two. with a sigh, the older male scratched the back of his head, before dropping his arm lazily. “name’s jeralt. this here’s byleth.” he motioned to the girl, who was still staring at her blankly – _though, was that curiosity sparking in her eyes?_

“you can come with my mercenaries if you know how to handle yourself,” he stated firmly.

she smiled in response, grateful, as relief and exhaustion settled in. with a nod, she followed the two.


End file.
